Harry potter and the onset of normalcy
by littlemiss.sunshineee
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, how did the trio coped up with loss and went on with their lives? Did the old rivalries stop existing, did their relationships remained unchanged? For harry battle however did not end there.(rated T, just in case)
1. chapter 1- bliss of sleep

**_Disclaimer:_**

All credit to jk rowling.

i don't own harry potter or any of the charecters used.

 **Harry potter and the onset of normalcy**.

 _Chapter. 1_ _Bliss of sleep_.

That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime"

Ron chuckled, "off you go, mate". You had your fair share of problems. Let us take it from here. Now, take the invisibility cloak i reckon you will need this.

"Yes it's better you go unnoticed", said Hermione there have been so much going from so long. You need to be on your own for while, just to clear your head. We are all here for you harry.

Harry put on the clock and went straight to the gryffindor common room. He didn't notice anything on the way it all seems so faded out now.

The room was practically empty except for a few people taking the well deserved repose. Oliver wood was dosing off in a corner along with kaitie bell on the adjoining arm chair. Their hands slightly touching. A cool breeze entered the room from the window. It was getting cooler

Harry silently put on some fire before going to his much awaited bed.

In the room everything was exactly the same since he last saw it . Lying on the bed he muttered to himself, i am finally home. However sleep did not come easy, tossing and turning all harry could think about was the day's events. He could see voldemort standing face to face with the elder wand in his hand ready to kill anyone who came in his way. His mind kept showing him very much alive dispite the fact he saw the corpse with him own eyes.

Over thinking was of no use. "I have to make sure he is really gone for good" said harry. Even in death voldemort was giving him an headache. He put on the invisibility cloak and silently slipped through the common room door.

The entire castle was buzzing with activity, war has reduced the place to rubble but the spirits remained intact. Maddam pomfrey was on high alert given the number of injured. "Oh no you have to take this potion and rest Minerva. You are far to tired to go on like this" she said to McGonagall.

Harry saw george talking to himself, he could not even imagine his pain. He did not want to attract unwanted attention neither did he want to disturb the weasely's so he moved quietly to the great hall where voldemort's body was at last.

The sight however startled harry, there was no body at all! No this can't happen there has to be some mistake muttered harry. He felt his temple throbbing wuth pain. This can't be true, he killed him. NOO!! Screamed harry. His anxiety was released in the outburst.

The noise attracted a small crowd. He dropped the clock. "It was there, his body was right here; am i dreaming?" Said harry with a puzzle expression.

"Oh harry, Kingsley took off with the body to ministry for autopsy. It's okay, he is gone" comforted luna.

Thanks luna, i just couldn't sleep thinking about whether he really is.. -

He left a deep impression on your mind, don't let him trouble you now that it is over. you need to rest now- said luna calmly.

"Well, so do you."

Harry did not stoped for anything till he was in his bed again. Still those tiny vesicles of doubt floated in his mind. With his hand tightly clutching his wand he took to the world of slumber.

It was the most tranquil sleep he ever had.

 ** _*_** ** _this is the first year fanfiction i wrote. please review, should i keep writing?_**


	2. Chapter 2- End of an era

**_Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me and all credit goes to jk rowling._** ** _Chapter 2_** ** _The end of an era_**.

War has taken its toll on everyone. The infirmary was filled with injured, and dorms in all four common room were open to all, even the Slytherin common room was hosting guests.

It has been hours since harry has been asleep. He was in his bed for about an entire day now. People were now starting to get worried.

"We should wake him up, it has been far too long now" said Hermione "he could be needing help even if never asks for it".

"Yes, the boy hasn't eaten a proper meal in months, atleast we should put some food in his belly before letting him doze off for days" inserted Mrs weasley.

"Give the man a break, Hermione. He has just killed good old voldy. He will come around" Pondered Ron.

"We need to wake him up, it is dangerous to sleep continuously for 24 hours" said Hermione more sternly then before. "Honestly Ron, do you ever listen to me?"

Ron knew there was no point bickering back and forth, besides Hermione was as always, right.

"I will go get him" said ron now signalling his defeat.

"I will go with you" inserted ginny. She hasn't had a proper conversation with him in months. There were questions that need answers.

"No it's better i go alone, it might overwhelm him" with that Ron took off to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry was deep within the realms of slumber. He was having a perhaps rather familiar dream. He was inside voldemort's head his voice hissed back at him

"Harrry pottteerr.. you think you have won…but your powers are no match to the greatest dark wizard of all time.. i will come back for you... you will see.. harry pottteeerrr your end is near.… " . He was clutching his wand more tightly than before. Uneasiness grew. His face was sweating profusely.

At that moment, the door cracked open and so did Harry's sleep. His dream as it seemed was real after all Without giving it a single thought he pointed his wand at the door and shouted expelliarmus at the top of his lungs.

The intruder however turned out to be his best friend, but harry has already fired up the spell. Ron went flying downstairs with so much force it almost broke his skull.

"OH NO RON" panicked harry. He rushed down two flight of stairs to where Ron was lying in a half conscious state.

"Wake up, wake up, RON" said harry kneeling beside him. "Are you okay? I am sorry, i didn't mean to hit you..-

"Just a bump on the head. Next time give a fair warning" Answered back Ron, now sitting beside him.

"It wasn't for you. I thought is was someone else" said harry trying to hiding the fear in his voice.

"Geez mate, who did you thought it was anyway?-

"I had a nightmare, i was inside Voldemort's head. He said he would come back for me. When the door opened I supposed it was him" said harry. The expression on his face explained everything else.

"It's okay, harry. You have been going through this for years now." Sympathised Ron," It's only natural that these thoughts have taken roots in your mind. But you have to remember it voldemort is gone, he can't come back."

You are right. I will not let him affect me, not anymore..

"By the way i came to see how you are doing and take you to the great hall to catch a bite ." Recalled ron,"You slept continuously for an entire day and everyone has started getting worried now."

Harry suddenly became very much aware of the fact he hadn't eaten in days. His stomach responded to the thought with it's own growl.

"Sure thing, let's leave now. Before anyone else comes looking for us," said Harry with that they took off to the great hall.

The castle was less gloomier than before. The staircase he broke amidst the fight has been repaired now. All the paintings that fell during the battle has been put back to their place. It seems as though in a few days Hogwarts would be as good as new.

Ron kept wondering about the slightest possibility of harry's dream being true but he kept his doubts to himself. He did not want to distress harry, atleast not more than he already is.

Harry on the other hand was lost in thought. He barely even noticed where he was walking and almost fell of a certain staircase.

"Harry, what are you thinking about about? You could have fallen down the stairs. " Exclaimed Ron, now holding his hand from wandering off somewhere else.

"It's nothing really, i am just a bit dizzy"replied harry. Ron wanted to distract harry from all what he is going through, he decided to change the subject.

"I forgot to mention, McGonagall has taken over as headmistress and there is a special feast organised today in regards to everyone who lost their life at the battle" said Ron, "do you know Andromeda, tonks mother is coming with little teddy."

Harry's eyes sparkled, he almost forgot about his god son teddy. Now that his parents are gone he was his responsibility and harry was determined to provide him a comfortable life.

Really, I haven't even seen him. i wonder if he is more like tonks or Remus. Said harry filled with affection for his godson.

"I bet he will take after Tonks, given that he is a metamorphogas like her" said Ron

The great hall was hosting people more than ever before. Their was however a welcomed new change, instead of separate tables for various houses. There were many small tables with people intermingled.

What surprised most was Draco malfoy was sitting along side Neville longbottom at one corner and luna lovegood along with her fater xenophillus on other on a single table. A gryffindor, a Slytherin and a ravenclaw eating together in good nature. If this wasn't the defeat of voldemort then none can be.

Harry smiled and waved hello to luna and group, he was answered by a hello from luna and Neville with a small affectionate nod from draco.

Ron's surprise was evident on his face." Pinch me harry i think i am dreaming" Ejaculated Ron.

"I know, i find this hard to believe too. " Answered an equally astonished harry.

They both headed towards the weasley table where harry sat between ginny and hermione and ron beside Mrs weasley.

"Is the world turing upside down, is the sun rising from west, is this utopia?!" Whispered Ron with a not so subtle pointing towards malfoy.

"As impossible as it may sound the three of them has been getting along lately" explained Hermione

"But how?" Inserted harry, "draco has always been picking on both on them?"

It's quite simple really, after the defeat of voldemort, "Neville and luna where discussing about their respective suffering during his regime. Both having experienced the torture first hand at Hogwarts. Draco has quite painfully similar experience at the malfoy manor which acted as voldemort's base. The three of them bonded over their agony" answered Hermione.

"I still find it hard to wrap my head around the whole idea" said Ron "It seems outrageous, i guess everyone went through the same pain"

"It's amazing how they represented opposite sides in the war yet here they are" said harry now forgetting about his own troubles gazing over at luna and draco talking about something out of their hearing range.

At the staff table all the teachers were sitting quietly McGonagall now came forward to address the gathering.

 _"My fellow witches and wizards, today we pay aideu to our loved ones who sacrificed themselves for safety of the wizarding world. My heart weaps for their demise as well as swell with pride for their bravery"…_

"Ahh" said harry in a hushed tone

What happened mate, are you okay?

Harry was now holding his head while McGonagall continued in the background

" _Let us all raise our wands to the lives lost on both side of battle. This was what the face of what evil looks like. We now come together to resolve among ourselves that that next time a wizard goes along path of dark arts, he shall be curbed at the beginning. Let us make this school a safer and happier place_ …."

"It's my head. I am experiencing deep throbbing around the temple" answered back harry

Meanwhile McGonagall was ending her speech with

Let this be end of voldemort's era. _The pain on harry's head however beg to differ_

 _ **author note: this is my first ever fanfiction. please review, how is it too slow, too fast** **all comments welcome**_.


	3. chapter 3 - is he a ghost

disclaimer: the usual, you know i don't own harry potter and all credit goes to JKR.

Chapter 3

ls he a ghost?

 _Harry was now holding his head. His temple was throbbing with pain. His worst fear seems to be realizing, yet it felt different._

"It's my head again, i am experiencing excruciating pain" said harry, "i don't understand, voldemort can't be back, can he?"

"Maybe he turned up into a ghost, i mean it is a possibility" pondered Ron "and as you know ghosts stay that way for eternity"

"We should not arrive at any conclusions despite what it seems" added Hermione

"I don't know, even though the things add up, i saw him in my sleep then i have this head ache again something feels different." said an confused harry

"Ofcourse it is different! See voldemort is now a ghost so his powers are technically lost, yet his presence remain so you are experiencing all these indicators" said Ron with a look of triumph on his face.

"For a change, Ron does make sense" said Hermione, he could have ended up being a ghost"

"I think we should ask professor dumbledore's portrait about it" inserted harry, "he is only one who could possibly have any answer"

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any other alternative", said Hermione.

Meanwhile harry and Hermione were considering various possible solutions and Ron was adamant on his 'voldemort is a ghost" theory. An entirely different conversation was taking place between luna, neville and draco, perhaps more cheerful at least.

"I am particularly fond of this pudding, my mom used to make similar one when she was alive" said luna.

"It tastes good. Your mother, she must have been an excellent witch" said draco, now looking at luna with certain glint in his eyes.

"Even my gran made similar ones, these are traditional English pudding" said Neville. " You should come around near Christmas, gran makes all kinds of desserts. Her chocolate cookies are the best."

Draco now very conscious of the fact he never had any family-gathering stories. His entire quality time with family involved planning and working for the dark lord.

"Well it was always the servants who would cook the food. My mom never had any time for this. She and aunt Bellatrix were occupied somewhere else." Said draco, with hint of grief in his voice.

Sensing her new friend getting uncomfortable luna changed the topic.

"Have any of you heard about cascoono?" Asked luna, "they are tiny microorganisms who nest in your head and eat of your anxiety and distress."

I have never heard about them answered neville, "now come to think of it, i am pretty sure I have provided them home for good amount of time during my early years at Hogwarts."

"About that mate, i have sincere apologies to make" added draco choking on his own words, "i know all those times, i have bullied you, picked on you, actually you both--

But Neville cut him off in the middle by squeezing Draco's hand. "It's okay" said Neville.

"We know you grew out of that" said luna, looking as serene as always. "I think i should go, it's time" with that she took off.

Draco for the first time in his life, felt safe and free.

"Let's go and catch up with a game of chess" suggested Neville.

 _"Sure" answered draco_.

Harry, Hermione and Ron too seemed to arrive at some conclusion.

So we are going to talk to dumbledore in his, (now McGonagall's) office. Said Hermione "And then we will go talk to professor bins about his experience with dangerous dark lords who turned into ghosts" looking directly at Ron.

"If you say it like that, you can make anything sound stupid" said Ron

On their way to the gargoyle corridor, the two of them kept bickering back and forth with harry wondering whether they were the reason for his headache.

Oh man, does anyone know the current password? Said harry as he gaze at the gargoyle.

The gate however gave an unexpected response " ahh, you can go if you please, password has still not been put up"

Harry Ron and Hermione exchange glanced then all move up the staircase that leads to the headmaster's office.

The office remained dutifully unchanged.

Portraits of all the previous headmaster's were in place. Looking at snape's portrait he recalled he hadn't told everyone the entire truth yet, he makes a mental note for the same.

Dumbledore it seems was dozing off.

"Professor dumbledore, we have something to ask you" said Hermione "harry has again been experiencing those headaches, we were wondering if you know something about it"

"Voldemort is not back, is he?" Asked ron

"I believe deep within his heart, harry knows the answer himself" said dumbledore," for the record "voldemort, is not back"

"Is he a ghost" whispered ron but Hermione hushed him.

"What do you mean? I don't understand" baffled harry.

"It means, answer you are looking for is not here. Voldemort is gone and so are his days of troubling you" Said dumbledore in his grave voice And Mr. Weasley don't worry he is not a ghost either"

Harry, Hermione and Ron left the office. They still had no clue what in the name of merlin was going on.

"Oh ofcourse, i should have known better." Squealed Hermione. " I am going to the library, i think i know the answer"


	4. chapter 4- wars to come

**Disclaimer: all credit to j.k.r** ** _also the idea of teaspoon is not mine, taken from a meme_**

Chapter 3 - Wars to come

Harry, Hermione and ron left the office. They still had no clue what all was happening.

"Oh of course, i should have known better." Squealed Hermione. " I am going to the library, i think i know what the answer

"If all these years with Hermione have taught me anything, we ought to follow her" said Ron.

The two of them then ran back to Hermione in the library where she saw siting by pile of books on mental health issues.

As she saw them approaching she took one book and pointed at something.

"Look what it says, obsessive compulsive disorder, i think this is what harry has" said Hermione "it says a person become paranoid about certain thoughts and shows repeated behaviour"

"Enlighten me, how" snapped harry " i am not mentally ill, i know voldemort is back"

"See, you answered for yourself," answered Hermione " you are obsessed by idea of voldemort returning to power to the extent that you are experiencing headache"

"So that is why he has recurrent thoughts of voldemort coming back to power" said ron "harry this explains everything, your nightmares, anxiety, disturbed mood"

" I am not disturbed, and certainly not ill." Inserted harry, "my problem is very much physical instead of mental "

"On harry, please think about it calmly, and we should see some healers at st. Mungo's tomorrow" added Hermione.

" If it means that much to you, i will go" said harry "but guys don't need to come along, i can handle this, i have troubled you both enough anyway"

" What part of we are in this together, don't you understand?" Questioned Ron " we were together in the war against evil, and we are here for you in all the wars to come"

"Yes harry, said Hermione " we are coming with you, whether you want it or not"

"Of fine, before i forget about it again i need to tell you something about professor snape" said harry, " well i don't know how to start, he was on our side the entire time…….

In the past few days so much has happened so fast. Voldemort is gone, Hogwarts is broken to rubble and repaired back again. So many friends are now gone with leaving void that can never be filled. Loss of loved ones was traumatic for everyone, for George however the suffering was a stage higher; he hadn't just lost his brother, but his other half.

No one had any real notion of what was going inside is head or was it too blurry just like what living was like for George without his better half.

"How is George doing this evening? Eaten anything?" said Mr. Weasely " of everyone, he had been most grief stricken, i am starting to get worried for him now"

"Ginny saw him sitting infront of a large mirror talking to himself about an hour ago" replied Percy, who like everyone else has swollen his pain to put a brave front for his family. "When asked, says sitting here looks like he is still here with me, siting in front with nothing changed"

Mrs Weasely has been eating a lot lately and feeding everyone extravagant amount of food even for her standard, it seems she is trying to eat away her grief.

"And you are talking us this now, oh percy when will you learn" said Mrs Weasely " i will go talk to him"

"No don't molly, it isn't the best time. We should leave him be for a while" added Mr Weasely who after losing a son was afraid of doing anything that would harm another one.

In the meantime harry has finished explaining the reality of professor snape to Ron and Hermione.

" So in some way he actually saved you, not just you but the entire wizarding world" said Hermione.

"Let me get this straight, he was a double - double agent" said Ron " working for dumbledore while pretending to work for voldemort to spy on dumbledore"

"I guess, it's really messed up" answered harry " but what we need is to provide him proper farewell, and ensure he gets respect he deserves"

" I will go talk to professor McGonagall" said Hermione

"I will come with you" volunteered Ron

"Oh no, no need i am capable enough to go alone" said Hermione but a sideway glance at ron's face told her that he needed to speak with her " yes fine come along"

"Will you be okay, mate?" Asked Ron

"Yes, why not in fact i myself was going to talk to Andromeda and teddy" answered harry.

With this three of them took off in different directions.

On the way Ron was making funny noises which was driving Hermione mad, it was clear he needed to talk about something but was to anxious or stubborn to initiate the conversation.

"Oh come on Ron, just say it" snapped Hermione now clearly irritated " i know you want to say something"

" Well i wanted to ask you something" said Ron " i just don't know whether now is great time.

" We often come to realise that the right time was there all along when it has passed" smiled Hermione "any time is a great time"

" So here it goes, i wanted to apologise hermione for all what i have done to you all these years, for never appreciating you enough or perhaps at all but believe me i loved you all along i just needed to accept it myself" said Ron, " for every time i look at you, i don't the girl who i use to see as a know it all geek but an incredible women who have been there for me, understood me and perhaps even loved"

"Oh Ron" interrupted Hermione but Ron cut her off. " I am sorry for leaving you in the forest that time, to think it was harry but now that i know it was me, always me, i wanted to formally ask you out"

With that, Ron transformed a nearby stick into a spoon, and offered it to Hermione. She however had a confused look on her face " all my emotions belong to you, Hermione will you be my girlfriend? " Said Ron.

P.S i would love to read your reviews, so whoever is reading it just drop in something i am thinking about giving up this fic because of low readers.


	5. chapter 5 - it's official

disclaimer _: **i own nothing and all credit to jk rowling.**_

 _chapter 5_ _it's official_

With that, Ron transformed a nearby stick into a spoon, and offered it to Hermione. She however had a confused look on her face " all my emotions belong to you, Hermione will you be my girlfriend? " Said Ron.

"Oh yes Ron. I really can't believe you saying all this, you know it was you, it was always you. Since 3rd year i had soft spot for you, i never realised when it turned into love, " squealed hermione, "i accept your proposal"

With that two of them kissed like never before. It seemed the world had stopped around them just to give the two lovers few cherished seconds of intimacy. When they broke away, it was only for their need for oxygen could not wait longer.

"It was.. it was," said Ron But was cut off by Hermione " bloody brilliant!"

The rest of way seemed to have been passed in their eyes and before they know it they were knocking on McGonagall's office.

She answered the door in her sleeping robe with her hair packed in a net.

"Oh Ron and Hermione, this better be important to be raised at this hour" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Yes it is, can we come in first" answered Ron.

She opened the door further as a sign to come in. Inside her office was a large study table in the centre and one chair at one end and two small ones at other. Beside it lied an chestnut brown lather couch with cushions on which gryffindor lion was embroidered.

Standing tall adjacent to the right wall was a cupboard full of what not with opposite wall having a door that leads to an adjacent room. That perhaps is the room which had her bed.

"Sit down you two" spoke McGonagall, she pointed towards the smaller chairs." What is it that you wanted to talk about"

"It's about professor snape" answered Hermione "we just got to learn he actually was on our side and sacrificed his life for future of wizarding world"

"Please elaborate" said McGonagall with shock.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"See professor, harry saw took professor snape's memories and then he played them in dumbledore's pensieve" added ron, "what he saw was………….

In meantime ron and Hermione were busy with professor McGonagall, harry went to Andromeda to say goodnight to her and teddy.

"Hello Mrs, tonks i am sorry if i disturbed you, can i see teddy" asked harry, " with the war going on i never got to meet my godson"

Andromeda nodded yes and handed over little teddy to him " careful, keep on hand under his head and hold him with other"

"Like this?" Said harry as he was holding his godson for very first time.

"Yes, right my dear. look he is smiling, i think he likes you already" replied Andromeda, " try swinging him from side to side, he loves that"

Harry moves the fragile little creature in his arm, he could not believe he was holding his own grandson. It seemed such s short while ago he was looking up to sirius, his godfather for comfort and now the roles were reversed.

Sirius.. he wishpered to himself but Andromeda heard him none the less.

"Thinking about your godfather, are you?" She asked.

"Yes, i never knew my parents, he was the only family i had" said harry, " now that he is gone, it feels so empty"

"Is it? Look at the little bundle of joy in your arms, sweetheart; he is your family too" smiled andromeda" i miss sirius myself, he was the only cousin i could ever bond with"

"What was he like, you know as a kid?" Asked harry, he was now holding teddy against his shoulder.

" He was always the rebel, questioning every norm, but he was also the sweetest he loved his brother reg dearly" shared mrs tonks, " you know we also used to hang out together during family gatherings. Whenever some pure blood worship discussion was having, we both would quietly sit at back making funny faces at each other"

Harry laughed at this. "Seems like you both enjoyed yourselves in every situation"

Teddy was ardently listening to the conversation, his hair turned black to mirror harry's

"Look he is changing his hair color" exclaimed Andromeda, it means he likes you.

Harry's happiness knew no bounds. He was now holding him at him lap, coohing to him.

"Aww, uncle harry loves you too baby" said harry.

Ron and Hermione arrived at this moment. They were holding hands and had a wierd expression on their face. Harry knew there was something. He returned teddy to Andromeda and looked at ron and Hermione searching for answer.

"What's up with you two? He asked.

Ron giggled like a 14 year old in love. Hermione spoke out, " it's, we are officially together"

"What?! Congratulations you both" said harry, as he hugged both of them.

"And we told professor McGonagall about snape. She was surprised at first but has agreed to a proper funeral and service" Said ron "it will be held day after tomorrow."

"Great then. lifted some burden off my heart."

 _author note: please review._


End file.
